


High Flying doesn’t have to be lonely, does it?

by Welp_uwu



Category: Dream Team - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Championships - Fandom, Technoblade - Fandom
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, LMAO, M/M, They do be flying tho, also it is grian getting out of grumbo :), bird bois, manipulative techno but shhhhhh, mumbo is a bitch in this sorry mumbo simps, oh well, this isn’t crack why am i doing the tags like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welp_uwu/pseuds/Welp_uwu
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade/Grian, look I am new to ao3 tags, so I messed it up, wait I’m dumb
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	1. Helping a friend fly.

Grian was a flyer, everyone knew this to be facts. He flew everywhere all the time, it was almost a part of his being, really. Everyone knew this. He also flew for the fun of it, a lot of the time, to just relax and cool down.  
Technoblade however, wasn’t really known to be much of a flyer. He flew for practicality, not for the grace of it. He sure was a good flyer, everyone knew that, but it seemed he just didn’t fly much. The truth is, he does fly, he just likes to fly high. People just don’t see him. He is hidden by the clouds. One day, Grian felt extra upset. One of his builds just wouldn’t work out, and he couldn’t figure out why it just felt... wrong. Another thing was that for some reason, Mumbo refused to talk to him.To top it off, our world just got a whole ton bigger, as the borders broke for a bit, which happend like, five times a year at most, but it was still really horrible. It meant that other people could come and just grief stuff. Everything just was going wrong. So he just jumped off of a cliff, tears in his eyes, and flew as high as he could, even if he couldn’t see anything through his tears. He kept going up and up, until he crashed into something, or rather, someone. With a flutter of wings, techno caught grian in his arms. “What the fu- oh Grian, are you okay?” “Uh, not really, Techno, not really, you see- actually, let go of me first, I can fly on my own!” “Not while you’re eyes are basically useless considering how many tears in them. I’d be happy to listen to your woes, so speak, boy.” And so as Techno carried grian through the clouds softly, Grian told of his troubles of building, the griefers destroying his home, all the stress, and mumbo not talking to him. Grian talked about the latter one the most. After all, Mumbo was his boyfriend, but things started to fade between them, and two weeks ago was the last they talked. They have seen eachother plenty, but never talked. Grian just assumed he was afk, (in this realm people can just go half asleep for a bit while standing up) but Mumbo wouldn’t even say hello even when he was obviously awake. Techno could only give vague advice, he wasn’t much of a man into romantics. He also hurt his own options if he helped, and he knew that full well. He knew it was unkind and selfish to want someone already taken, but he did anyway. After a long time ranting about it, Grian started to fall asleep. Techno was starting to fade himself, so Techno slowly drifted down into the world below them. Down there, they seemed to be at Mumbo’s base. Techno smiled at his own master plan at getting revenge. He set the asleep Grian down on the bed, and Techno casually spooned his friend, curling hiw own wings into grian’s body, keeping him around the small man. What a plan. In no way was this going to cause anythinggggg. He was just comforting a friend, hopefully to Grian’s eyes. But he full knew what he was doing to Mumbo.


	2. “With Techno?! That man is a sociopath!”

Grian and Techno woke up to yelling, but Grian was the first to his senses. He found himself snuggled up onto techno’s chest, Techno’s wings and arms were wrapped around him, and most of all- 

It was warm. Techno’s body radiated warmth, that went to the core. It was probably just a thing piglins and piglin brutes had. Remembering Mumbo, he was always cold, and Grian was a watcher, cold from the endless days in the End.  
Speaking of Mumbo...

“-rIAN YOU! AND IN MY HOUSE?”

He found himself instinctively cuddling up more into Techno, as a safety from the outside yelling. He heard Techno groan as he woke up and shifted his wings off of grian. He felt instantly colder.

“And with techno?! That man is a sociopath! A PIG!”

“Uhh.. Hey Mumbo, why should you care if he’s spooning with someone else? Can ya go get me some coffee?”

“Wh- No!” then he shifted his gaze to Grian again. “You listen to me, you little cun-“ “NO! You shut up! You have been ignoring me for the past TWO WEEKS!” “Well you, have been a little clingy bitch-“ Techno stood up and glared at mumbo with piercing eyes, like bullets, towering above him, even though they were only a few centimeters different in size, and Mumbo cowered at the superior presence. “Mumbo.” “Y-yes?” “Me and Grian are leaving, and never coming back. The borders will be up tomorrow, tell your admin, or whatever that Grian is doing fine, and that he is safe, because that is the truth. In return, I won’t kill you and grief your base, and I will make sure griefers like Skeppy and Tommy will not either.” “Ok, Tech-chno” Grian was too scared to protest, and was grabbed by the arm by techno, as grian stumbled behind. “I will take very good care of you grian, all you have to do is listen.” Grian nodded and clung onto techno’s warm arm, unsure if he was happy or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking of making this the last chapter, what do you guys think?
> 
> Y- This is a good wrap up and a sad ending
> 
> N- WE WANT FLUFFY ENDING OR AT LEAST CONTINUATION (If you’re chill with that)
> 
> Well, either way, techno sure was hot-headed in this! (ba-dum *jumps off a cliff*)

**Author's Note:**

> So this was originally a fluffshot, but I am bad at fluff and simple stories without crack, so we starting a multi chapter drama boiisss. Also Ik that Grian x Techno isn’t a thing, but I am making it one, so shut.
> 
> Anger boi mumbo next chapter?
> 
> Who knows...  
> Discord: https://discord.gg/RCk3n7NW


End file.
